


Recalled to Life

by Recycling



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But maybe with a little help, Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Rey is a badass and will save everyone, TFA continuation, Violence, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recycling/pseuds/Recycling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey can't seem to shake visions of a girl in dire need of help.  So she enlists her friends to hunt down this mysterious person and ultimately gets quite a bit more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rey kept seeing the girl. Since that day at Maz’s, those visions had haunted her nights. All through her search for Luke and their return to the Resistance base. She relived those visions every single night. But the one that resonated the most, the one that hurt her soul and woke her in a cold sweat was the one of the girl. She was probably younger than Rey, but with eyes even Maz would have called old. And scared. She was so scared and in pain Rey felt it all. The girl always reached out, crying, begging for help that Rey could not give. 

_Please Rey, you’ve got to help me. Please. You’re the only one that can end this._

Nightly she had to not only _see_ but _feel_ the terror from the girl. She hadn’t told anyone yet, not her friends, not the General, not even Luke. They had been back for a month, training, consulting with General Organa, trying to decide what the Resistance’s next move should be. Rey had not known a single night of peace the entire time.

The lack of sleep was beginning to show. Everyone was noticing it, and a few had expressed their concern. As she wearily dressed in the early morning, she knew that she had to do whatever it took to end the visions. She knew, in the core of her being, she had to find the girl. And after weeks of restless nights, Rey finally had a plan.

~

“Finn,” Rey hissed at her friend as he passed her hiding place, “ _Finn_.”

The ex-stormtrooper turned towards her, but he wasn’t fast enough. Her arm snaked out and pulled him into the supply closet. Both of them had to stoop to avoid the ceiling, but it was the most privacy Rey could have hoped for. They knocked into cleaning supplies as she shifted to make room for her friend. The scent of solvents almost choked him as he took in a breath.

“Rey! What are you…” She clapped a hand over his mouth, whispering at him as she spoke. 

“Finn, I need your help, but you can’t tell anyone,” she cocked her head and considered for a moment, “Except maybe Poe, I could use his help too.”

“What…” his voice matched her hushed tone as he removed her hand from his mouth, but she still didn’t let him finish.

“I can’t tell you here. Meet me in the hangar by the X-wings at three, no one should be there.”

Finn was curious, but trusted Rey more than he trusted most people. Maybe more than Poe, but he was not quite sure of his thoughts regarding the pilot. He was curious about her need for secrecy, but Finn knew Rey would not budge if she had decided to withhold her plans.

“X-wings, three, bring Poe?”  
She nodded in confirmation and pushed him out of the closet. 

~

Rey was the first to the hangar. She pulled herself onto the upper wing of Poe’s craft and rested her feet against the engine as she stretched out. She was fairly confident in her plan. Or, she would be confident once she had consulted her friends. Finn, she knew, would most likely support her plan immediately. As for Poe, she could count on him to be more objective. He had spent longer with the Resistance. He would probably have a plan for her quest, if she could convince him she wasn’t crazy. A part of her felt guilty for not telling Luke. He had taken incredible pains in her training, and under his direction her strength in the Force had grown exponentially. As Force-sensitive as she had become though, something held her back. Something told her that the girl did not need Luke’s help; she needed Rey’s. And if Rey ever wanted to sleep peacefully again, she had to provide that help. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as Finn arrived and swung himself up to join her. He rolled and stretched his shoulder. The injury from the fight on Starkiller Base was mostly healed, but continued to give him problems when he moved too quickly. 

“So,” Finn settled down next to her and crossed his legs, “You gonna tell me what this super secret meeting is all about?”

Rey huffed and sat up.

“Not until Poe gets here,” she fiddled with her sleeves, pulling them down over her hands “I’m not sure I have the nerve to say it twice.”

Finn studied his best friend, curious as to what could have happened to upset her this much. Wisely, he decided to change the subject. 

“Did you hear C-3PO after his new arm was installed?”

Rey chuckled. 

“I thought he’d never shut up.”

“‘Princ.. I mean General, thank you so much for arranging the repair,’” Rey laughed in earnest as Finn mocked the protocol droid, “‘I’m sure I feel just like my old self again. This will vastly improve my skills in…’”

They were interrupted by the excited beeps of another droid as BB-8 preceded Poe into the hangar. The astromech droid rolled to rest almost directly under them and looked up, beeping rapidly at Rey. 

“Oh don’t scold BB-8,” she moved to the edge and dropped down off of the wing, “We weren’t hurting anything.”

“BB-8’s right though,” Poe strode languidly over to them, hands in pockets, “I did just get finished polishing her up after that scuffle near the old capital.”

“Well, I”ll just have to polish it up again,” Finn dropped down beside them and beamed at the Resistance pilot. 

Rey took a moment to glance between her two friends as they made small talk. She had suspicions about what existed between her them, but she had kept those thoughts to herself. Rey knew it was better to let things happen naturally, but she couldn’t help her desire to give them a nudge in the right direction. 

Poe turned his attention back to Rey, “So, got some top secret intel? Know where Ren’s hiding out? Know how to blow up the First Order?”

“Nothing that drastic I’m afraid,” she plopped to the ground and brought her knees to her chin. The two men joined her and BB-8 rolled up next to them to join the group.

“I’ve been having these dreams, ever since those visions at Maz’s.”

Poe reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, “You’ve been through some rough stuff, if you wanna talk to the medics they might be able to help more than we can.”

Rey appreciated his concern, but shook her head. “Not like that. These are Force dreams, I can feel it. There’s always this girl, and she’s always asking me to help her.”

Rey paused, waiting for a reaction, but her companions just watched her in curiosity, so she continued, “She’s so scared, and alone, and in pain, and I… I can feel it… Every night...She cries out for me. And I need to find her and I need to help her.”

Finn looked at her quizzically. “Do you know why? Like, she’s gonna have super secret knowledge about how to win this war?”

Rey shook her head. “Not exactly. I know she will help us, I can sense that much, but I’m not sure who she is or why she’s crying out to me.”

“You’re sure this is real?” Poe had narrowed his eyes at her. “Not some kind of trick? Not the Dark Side trying to get to you with false information?” 

“I know what the Dark Side feels like,” Rey shuddered as she remembered that interrogation room. “This isn’t it. There’s something real about it.”

“So,” Finn interjected again, “You’re just gonna search every system in the galaxy for this girl? And you don’t even know her name?”

“That’s just it. That’s why I needed to talk to you both. I didn’t have any clue where to look for her, until the General’s meeting yesterday.”

Once again, she waited for them to interject. When they remained silent, she forged on. 

“When she was showing us the map of the small outposts. The ones where we think the First Order has weapons or fighters stored. When she highlighted the one in the Garel System, I just knew. I felt it. I knew that’s where she is and I _have_ to go find her.”

“Wait wait wait, you just want to go to an outer rim system and hunt down a person you’ve never met, based on some dreams and a Force feeling?” Finn looked truly confused. Rey was disappointed and a little hurt. She had counted on his support. 

“It’s more than just a feeling Finn,” she struggled to explain. “I know it, like I know my own name. I can’t explain it, really, but you’ve got to trust me. This is important.”

“I’ll take you,” Poe’s tone was entirely earnest. BB-8 beeped in surprise and looked at Poe. If the droid could have shown confusion, it would have been present then.

Rey was taken aback. 

“You will?” Rey and Finn’s question was simultaneous.

“I’ve known Force sensitive people most of my life,” Poe’s face clouded with a sorrow neither Rey nor Finn had ever seen before. “If you feel this strongly about finding this person, I’ll help you.”

Rey truly smiled for the first time that day. Finn looked confusedly back and forth between the pilot and the Jedi. 

“So, what’s our plan?”

~

Rey wished that Finn had accompanied her onto the enemy base. After much deliberation, the group had decided that only two of them should go, and that ended up being Poe and Rey. Her going was a given, it was her mission after all. The decision for Poe to go relied on the fact that he was the most experienced pilot, and they needed to slip on and off the planet in a small ship. Reluctantly, Finn had stayed behind to cover for them and the stolen stealth ship.

_It makes sense_ Rey reminded herself, _Poe and me were the strategic choices._

Rey was startled from her thoughts as the ship came out of lightspeed. The tiny craft they had “borrowed” from the Resistance had barely made the jump to lightspeed, and it exited with a jerk and a series of smaller bumps that almost threw the passengers from their seats.

BB-8 beeped disapprovingly as Rey reached out a hand to keep the droid from flying to the front of the cabin. Poe pulled up on the controls as they skidded across rocky ground of the planet. It was night on this side of the planet and the only indication of terrain was a shaky display on the console. The craft reached a rest and just avoided tipping on its side. Poe released the controls and leaned on the wheel as he cradled the back of his neck in apparent exhaustion, but Rey wondered if something else was bothering him. The pilot had been uneasy since agreeing to go with her. His usual carefree attitude had been replaced with melancholy. Even Finn seemed worried. 

_”Look after Poe for me, ok? He hasn’t been himself lately.”_

_”I’m sure he’ll be fine, we’ve all been through a lot lately.”_

_Finn nodded in thanks, but something about his expression still troubled her._

Rey unbuckled and awkwardly patted his shoulder, “Good flying.” She cringed at the words, knowing they did not convey the gratitude she felt. 

_Thanks for believing in my crazy visions and being stupid enough or brave enough to infiltrate a First Order base on nothing more than my word and an insane hunch._

“Thanks,” the Resistance pilot gave her a thin smile as he untangled himself from his harness and grabbed his blaster, “Glad you remembered that ‘approach-at-lightspeed-to-avoid-the-shields’ trick.” 

She smiled as she swung a blaster strap over her shoulder, “I’m just glad Han thought of it at Starkiller, or none of us would even be here now.”

Both of them sobered at the mention of the dead smuggler. Even if he had not been a presence at the Resistance Base for very long, enough people had known him to feel the loss deeply. It was almost palpable for the first days after the destruction of Starkiller base.

“Alright BB-8, stay with the ship, comm us if you see anyone,” Poe closed the hatch and winked as the droid beeped in assent.

“We’re going to need to head southeast, she’s about two and a half klicks that way,” Rey situated the blaster into her hands. Even if she was proficient with her lightsaber, the blaster’s long range capabilities made her feel safer.

Poe gave her a mock salute, “Aye-Aye Captain Jedi Ma’am.”

He didn’t catch her smirk as they turned to hike up the dark, gravelly hillside.


	2. Chapter 2

A little less than an hour of silent hiking later, the pair reached their destination. They slowed as they reached a depression in the dry landscape, lifting their blasters and turning to cover all sides as they made their approach. The entrance to the base was poorly concealed in a rock outcrop near the edge of the depression. Rey was fairly confident in her sense of their safety, but caution was necessary. To have come this far and fail would be disastrous.

Rey’s heart beat double time and she sensed the girl, so close, just inside the base. She reached out to the stranger with her mind. 

_We’re almost there. I’m going to help you. Hold on._

No one answered her, but she felt heard all the same.

No guards were posted at the entrance, which was creating a snag in Rey’s plan of using them to get in. Poe lowered his blaster as he joined her over the card reader. 

“I wasn’t counting on this,” Rey was barely audible as her companion leaned over the lock.

Poe’s old smirk returned, “I’ve got this.” He reached into a pack on his belt ran a solid black card through the reader. 

Rey’s mouth fell open as the light on the card reader blinked to green.

“A universal identity card? Where did you get _that_?”

“Gift from an old friend,” half of Poe’s grin lingered on his face as he pocketed the card.

Rey turned to the door as it slid open noiselessly. Looking over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow at Poe. 

“After you, your Jedi Masterness.”

~

Finn was halfway to sweating through his second shirt of the day. Which was going to become a problem as it was only noon and he only owned three shirts. Worrying about this scheme was going to turn his hair grey, he was sure.

_I guess I can sneak in and borrow one of Poe’s._ His internal laugh sounded hysterical. _Not like that would raise suspicion._

Finn had made excuses for Poe, saying that the pilot had plans to head out early in the morning and spend the day hiking in the wooded hills. That at least was plausible. As gregarious as the pilot was, he did sometimes slip away to relax. 

Rey had made excuses for herself. She’d said that she wanted a break from training, and was going to disappear for the day and focus on centering herself in the Force. Or something like that. Finn wasn’t exactly sure. She’d said Luke bought it without blinking an eye, Finn could do nothing but trust her. 

The only other concern was that someone would discover the stolen stealth ship. Not that it was really _stolen_. 

_We’re just gonna borrow it for the day, have it back quick, no harm done,_ Poe had been the most confident about their plans. Not that they all didn’t feel a little guilty. All of them owed some kind of debt to the General, and deceiving her weighed heavy on their consciences. Rey had offset their worry by assuring them that this girl they were going to retrieve would be a valuable asset. Finn trusted Rey completely, but he was worried his best friend was tricking herself into believing something that wasn’t true. Even if this girl _was_ there and they _did_ rescue her, there was no guarantee she would be important. 

More than anything though, Finn was worried for their safety. The thought of any harm befalling Rey or Poe was unbearable, and probably the reason he was quickly running out of shirts. Rey was probably the closest thing to family he had ever had. He never knew his biological family, and the Order did not encourage its stormtroopers to form emotional bonds with each other. Rey had protected him and worked with him and believed in him. He had spent less time with Poe, but his feelings for the pilot were just as deep. Although lately he’d felt more… (Nervous? Flustered? something like that) around Dameron. 

Finn had spent the morning reviewing stormtrooper tactics with some of the battle strategists. Normally that work drained him, but today it had been a welcome distraction from his nervous thoughts. Leaving the strategy meeting and making his way towards the medbay for his daily shoulder rehabilitation session, his thoughts began to churn again.

_What if something happens to one of them and the other can’t get them out._

_What if the someone here finds out and blows their mission. What if one of them gets shot and dies immediately._

_What if they both get shot and die slowly with no one there to help._

_What if they get captured by the First Order and tortured and killed._

_What if…_

Finns thoughts were abruptly halted as a gigantic furry arm pushed him out of walkway. Finn hadn’t noticed the Wookie and had run right into Chewbacca.

“Oh, hey, sorry Chewie, didn’t see you there,” Finn tried to circumvent the mountain of fur, but was quickly grabbed and dragged along as the Wookie turned around and started down a side corridor. 

“Hey! What…” Finn was cut off by a series of growls from the Wookie. Not having any clue what was going on, Finn attempted to extricate his arm from Chewbacca’s grasp. The Wookie said something else Finn didn’t understand, and the ex-stormtrooper resigned himself to being an unwilling companion to wherever the Wookie decided to go.

~

Her heart was beating a fearsome staccato against her ribs as Rey made her way through the enemy base. Poe was right behind her, but she was barely paying attention to him through the blood rushing through her ears. They had only encountered three stormtroopers so far, and Rey had successfully averted their attention. She had to assume that her attempts to divert security cameras had also been successful. No one seemed to be aware of their presence. 

The Force vibrated and called to her, she sensed the girl. Just a few more rooms and they would find her. So close, so close, so close…

“Get down!” Rey barely heard the command before Poe had fired and the stormtrooper fell. She still dropped to her knee and raised her blaster, but the threat was gone. He offered her a hand as she stood up.

“You ok?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I just…” She shook her head to clear it, she hadn’t even sensed the stormtrooper.

“We’re almost there, just around the corner, third door to the left.”

~

Finn had just about resigned himself to death by Wookie when they stopped and diverted course into a small conference room. Finn’s eyes took a minute to adjust to the darkness and recognize the figure standing on the other side of the room. He barely registered Chewbacca closing the door as the robed figure came into focus and he found himself face to face with Luke Skywalker. 

Finn had never been very comfortable around the Jedi knight. If he recalled correctly, they had never spoken directly. Rey seemed to like Luke well enough, but something about the man’s intense gaze made Finn uneasy. Even more so now, as crazed blue eyes met his.

“Do you know where Rey is?” 

“Ummm, I think she said something about clearing her head? If you want I can go grab my comm and…” Finn turned and almost ran into the Wookie, who was strategically leaning against the closed door with crossed arms.

Finn felt a hand on his shoulder gently turn him around. 

“You don’t need to lie to me, but I need to know where she’s gone.”

“I can’t tell you! Wait, has something happened to her? Can you Force-sense it or something? Is she in danger?” 

If possible, Luke’s eyes widened even more. He released Poe and stumbled back as if he’d been hit by blaster fire. Finn stepped towards him and gripped the side of his robes. 

“What? What’s happened? Do we need to go get them? Have they been captured.”

Luke looked at him without seeing, reached for him as he fell.

“What has she done? What did she go to do? What has she woken?”

Finn gripped the old man’s elbows in an attempt to steady him. 

“Force preserve us now, or there’s no hope left in the galaxy.”

~

Two corridors and three rooms away, General Leia Organa swayed and almost fell in the middle of a tactics briefing. Several rushed to her aid, but she waved them off. She hadn’t felt a disturbance of the Force this strong since Han, but this was different… so different.

_It can’t be, it’s impossible. No, it can’t…_

~

Rey placed her palm on the door, and she might have opened it using her Force abilities. Or Poe might have used his card again, she could not have told the difference a moment later because they finally arrived. 

The room was dark, but she reached blindly to the wall for a light and revealed a room almost entirely empty and almost entirely black. There were cabinets set into the walls which she assumed held medical supplies and the like. But the most important thing in the room was in the center. 

A glass box held a girl, positioned as though she was on her funeral pyre. But it was not just _a_ girl, but _the_ girl. Finally, Rey had found her and all would be well. She approached almost reverently. A green liquid filled the chamber and gave its occupant an eerie, pale look. Brown hair and loose white garments floated around the girl that could have been asleep for all appearances. Rey reached out a hand and laid it on top of the glass, over the girl’s heart. 

She turned to find Poe wide eyed and terrified. 

“No, it can’t be, it’s impossible, that was years ago, it’s impossible, its…”

“Help me figure out how to get her out, we need to go!” Rey almost snapped at him, but he didn’t move. Frustrated, she crouched next to controls on the side of the chamber and began to decode them. After a few moments, she pressed one and the liquid began to drain from the around the girl. Another control and the top of the chamber lifted up and off. 

Poe walked to the other side of the chamber as Rey stood up. As the liquid finished draining, he reached out and smoothed some of the damp hair away from the girl’s face. 

“ _No_ ,” Poe stumbled backwards.

Rey panicked as she realized the girl was not taking in breath. 

“Why isn’t she breathing? We need to do something. We need to get her and…” Rey reached out for the sleeper. As her fingers brushed the delicate skin just under the girl’s collarbone, the stranger almost jumped out of the chamber; brown eyes wide and wild and focused entirely on her. 

The stranger uttered one word, eyes boring into Rey,“ _You_.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rey was frozen in place as the girl approached her, hand outstretched. The young woman had looked peaceful in sleep, but now Rey felt so _vulnerable_ under her gaze. The girl’s hand reached her face, her thumb running over Rey’s skin. If she could have moved, Rey would have shivered.

 _Was this a mistake? Who are you?_ Rey no more could have voiced her thoughts than she could have hurt the strong, fragile creature standing in front of her. Like an animal, the stranger cocked her head, inspecting the person in front of her. 

“Thank you for coming for me,” the words were so quiet, Rey almost did not catch them as she reached up to lay a hand over the one resting on her face.

“We’ve gotta get outta here, we’ve been made,” Poe’s urgent voice from behind her broke the spell. Wheeling around to see where stood by the door, she could see the lights flashing in the hallway. Blaster raised, he squinted through the crack in the door. The black of the room in which they stood reflected the lights almost perfectly. 

_A silent alarm, dammit. Where did we trip it?_

“Poe Dameron,” the girl spoke again, loud and excited this time. Rey caught her expression as the stranger’s face went from seriousness to delight. Poe barely back glanced at her, his face knit with concern. 

“ _Poe Dameron! Is that any way to greet your oldest friend?_ ” she advanced towards his position by the door. 

Rey still felt immobilized. _This was it? This was the person she had come so far and risked so much to find?_ Her heart sank for reasons she could not fully comprehend. She had expected something...different. 

The girl stopped, a foot away from the pilot but so much smaller, “Poe? What…” Her demeanor sunk, her body folding in on itself. Poe almost put his hand on her shoulder, but stopped mid gesture as something outside required his full attention. Firing several shots as Rey joined him, he answered over his shoulder. 

“Catch you up later? We might wanna make it outta here first.”

Three troopers were down, but shouts could be heard down the hall as more approached. Rey positioned her blaster to take down two more as they rounded the corner. Reaching out with her senses, she could feel that most of the enemy troops would be coming from further within the base. If they could defend their backs, and if the troopers did not try to cut them off once they got out of the base, and if they could make it to the ship, they had a decent chance of making it out the way that they came. Too many ifs, but there were not a whole lot of other options at the moment.

Poe spoke to Rey without taking his attention off of the door, “I’m thinking we should make a break for it soon before reinforcements get here.”

Rey nodded and breathed out her affirmation as she turned to see if the girl was in any condition to “make a break for it.” Hand on hip and head cocked the to the side, the stranger spoke through a smirk. 

“D’ya at least have a spare blaster I could borrow?”

~

Light years away, Kylo Ren destroyed his third computer console of the day. He had sensed the moment she had woken up, had immediately dispensed messages to the troops stationed at her rehabilitation center. 

_Kill anyone who gets in your way. No matter what, keep the girl safe and keep her on the planet._

He could sense it though, she was being pulled away. By the damned scavenger and _that_ pilot no less. He did not even register the destruction he was causing. Rage blinded him, his surroundings a mere blur. 

_It was not supposed to happen like this._ His mind raced as he flicked off the saber and turned his back on the damaged computer system. He was supposed to be the one to wake her up. He was supposed to be there, and to see her again. She was supposed to join him and this time… this time, they would write their own fates. 

_Oh little scavenger, you will pay for what you have done. You will suffer for what you have stolen from me._

~

“I don’t suppose you could catch me up now?” The girl gritted out the words as Rey and Poe covered her position. She was trying to hack the system from a computer console to close the doors behind them and open those in their path. Pulling the keypad off had been necessary, but she couldn’t get the damned wires pulled out and shorted. 

Without turning, Poe answered her.

“A lot has happened since you’ve been… gone. I think we need a better venue for catching up.”

No one was sure who’s blaster fire it was, but two more stormtroopers went down. They seemed to be coming in groups of two or three. It was almost too easy to hold them off. 

 

The girl cursed as the console sparked. Rey turned to see her suck on a knuckle that had been unceremoniously burned in the process. The frustration was rolling off of her in waves, Rey probably could have sensed it even without her new found Force sensitivity, but it was heightened tenfold now. 

“Well you better make a point to find that venue soon,” she relaxed a bit as the wires came out and she could twist them together. Bile twisted her voice, “I’m starting to sense some things about my family...I’m gonna need answers.”

Rey was the only one that heard Poe’s reply.

“You and me both.”

~

Finn had to jog to keep up with the Jedi. For such an old man, he could be surprisingly fast when he wanted to be. Chewie had already made it to the Falcon and was prepping it for flight. R2-D2 beeped excitedly as approached the ship.

“I still don’t understand,” Poe caught up to Luke as they ascended into the ship, “What exactly did Rey do?”

“She _may_ have done. I’m not sure yet, and let us hope my suspicions are wrong.”

“Alright,” Poe punched the panel to retract the ramp into the ship, “What “ _may_ ” she have done?” 

R2 beeped in annoyance as the rising ramp slid the droid into the interior of the ship. It turned away and went down a corridor that Finn was unfamiliar with. 

Luke looked at him annoyedly over his shoulder as they entered the cockpit. The wookie was already situated in the co-pilot’s seat. Settling opposite him, Luke finally answered Finn. 

“She _may_ have awakened something dangerous, something that should not be here.”

As the ship lifted off, Chewie said something that Finn thought sounded angrier than usual. Luke did not bother to reply. 

Finn’s head began to spin. As soon as he had given up the coordinates to Rey’s destination, Luke dragged the ex-stormtrooper out of the room to pick up R2 and they were on their way to the Falcon. Finn could not get a word out of Luke. 

“Shouldn’t we have told the General? Maybe asked her what we should do?”

Luke shook his head, his demeanor saddened. 

“This isn’t something she needs to deal with. This is my problem and my problem alone.” 

Finn resigned himself to ambiguity and settled in for the jump to the Garel system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been forever since I've updated; but I definitely haven't abandoned this story. Shortish chapter this time around as I jump back in. As always, please let me know any thoughts, good/bad/ugly/ideas/predictions. I appreciate all feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Give me the good, the bad, and the ugly. Any comments or suggestions are welcome.


End file.
